The Six
by Dr Black White
Summary: WHAT CAN REALLY BE ACHEVED BY COMBINING SCIENCE AND MAGIC Harry is a lot smarter than everyone thinks, scientist and inventor, multi-wives THIS IS BETA, it in a review of what harry learns and achieves. The rest of the story line is currently being written
1. Chapter 1

Six figures stud on the hill overlooking the valley with the scarlet steam engine in the distance. The figures were made up of one male and five females, all where dressed in tight form fitting black leather clothes covered in a louse black cloak and hood.

" _you know we can still forget about this, it's not our responsibility to save everyone"_

" _I know but if we do nothing it will reach are shores give time"_

" _like there's anything that can get close to our home"_

The train was now making its way down the valley across from them, when storm cracking noises filled the small valley. There in front of the train standing on the tracks a few hundred meters in front of the train stud twenty black clocked figures with white masks, death eaters. A flash of white left one of their wands hitting the front of the train. The train brakes clanged, sending sparks off the wheels. The train slow ground to a stop just in front of the death eaters.

Both the engineer and drive both dunked back inside a slickly green curse hit side of the boiler. The heads of student leaned out the almost all the carriage windows disappeared inside with streaks of panic. A stake charge sweeper the area courtesy of the death eaters as wards are raised to keep the prey in place. A large crack filled the area signalling the appearance of Voldemort himself standing in front of his death eaters.

"I your lord command you to hand over all blood traitors and the impure." Said Voldemort

Several second passed before curse and insults started being hurled out the windows by the students. They just splashed against a large shield protecting Voldemort and his followers.

"kill them all" commanded Voldemort

Wave after wave of slickly green curses left the death eater as the split to ever side of the train. The cures slowly came to a stop as the imposable was happening. The death cures, the unstoppable curse was being stopped by some kind of shield around the entire train. The figures on the hill looked on as the male in the group vanished.

" _The chess master in two in out and the ministry is still unaware of what is going on" said one of the woman_

" _Both White and Dark lord, hopefully they will kill each other and end this" replayed another_

The man appeared in fount of the train and was bombarded with cures. All splashing against the same impenetrable barrier as the train. The man confidence in his shield showed as he stud unmoving as the shield rippled from cures.

" _Well Tom this must feel like a bit of an anti-climax for you and your friends" said the main in a deep voice chuckle_

A sudden flash of flame signalled the appearance of the order standing behind the headmaster. With that the man gave a slit hand wave towards the train made it disappear with a large crack. Turning to face both Voldemort and the headmaster group

" _well now there out the way, what am I to do with you bothersome people. On one side we have Tom, the dark lord seeking more and more power and on the other side we have the chess master, self-appointed light lord trying to keep his power."_ Said the main

There was shocked silence from both groups ant not only what the man has said but also his causal uses of unknown magic. A haze of magic began to form around the leaders of the two groups, a dull grey with flecks of red around Tom and a white with yellow flecks for the headmasters. As the pressure of magic began to increase the order and death eaters where force to step back away from the sources of magic, they all showed strain on their faces for their proximity the this much energy. The lone man showed no sign of being affected and as the magic seamed to reach its peak the man's eyes flaked, with this all magic was removed from everyone present in the two groups.

" _it's like being in a nursery school playground"_ said the man with a shake of his head

"What have you done to us, you have known right interfering in order business" shouted a woman at the back on the order group.

" _as the saying goes, frankly my dear I don't give a dame."_ The main paused with his head cocked before continuing. _"it seems the ministry response time is improving, good form them!"_

Turning to face Volmert and his death eater the man's eyes flashed, a small book in here wand hand replacing said wand for everyone there, the small book was simply title Rules of war. _"you are to follow the rules of war or I will remove you from the board, are we clear Tom, leave."_

With wave all the death eaters and Volmert's ports keys activated and with a flash there were gone. The man now turns to the headmaster and the order.

" _a copy of the book has been given to every magical user in Britten, the same rules apply to everyone."_

The sudden appearance of the rest of the man's group without a sound surprised the order

" _seams it where finished here for now_ " Said the man as his group silently disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Planning

I had always been interested in sci-fi growing up, starting by reading the near destroyed sci-fi classics deposited in my cousins second bedroom. In the days I was in the hospital ward being treating for the venom in my blood stream I had a change to finish off my latest novel, it gave me time to think about the similarities between sci-fi and the magical world. Why is the magical world so old fashioned, if magic was applied to science fiction concepts imagine what could be achieved.

I was sitting in the library the day before returning home, thinking about want I would need to know to see if this project of mine is feasible. Written in front of me, a list of magical topics I hope could be used to make sci-fi a reality. Matter transportation, Energy storage and conversation, Energy Shields and wards, Time travel, Dimensional space manipulation, Immortality and biological repair, Invisibility, perception and memory manipulation. It tuck over two hours to fine all books covering these topics starting with an beginner guide to advance, the Liberian was not happy with the 60 books I was trying to take home but could not say much as they would not be needed to school restarted.

So this is how I spend me summer evenings, nights and early mornings, reading the 60 magical books and the 5 or 6 science and engineering books a week that I checked out of the local library. The plan was continuing to develop and change as I read each new book, but by September I had hundreds of pages of material notes, diagrams, spells and equations needed for the project I had planned. The project was cost and schedule, it would clear out my yearly trust fund but with how little I spent on school equipment and clothes I may as well use it for something I want.

Project year 0ne

The first night back a school I decided to put the plan in to action. The first thing needed was that it was kept a secret from everyone, I did not need the greater good getting involved so I decide to work in the chamber of secrets. So I did not give myself away or have the information stolen form my head I have come up with the idea of removing the memories of my ideas and the project from my mind every time I leave the chamber and upload it when I return. A simple compulsion rune tattoo on my ankle world make sure I was at the chamber at ten every night. So the project began, weeks turning to mouths as I worked five hours a night. I was living to separate live and my normal school self-had known idea of what I did after lights out.

By the end of the Christmas holiday I had practiced most of the charms and runes I would need for the project. It was not an easy task learning material that was usually news but in most cases masters level. So in the new year I finally started the building process, the materials where owl ordered from a wizarding building company in America, transfigured and then engraved with hundreds of rune clusters, everything to the unbreakable, armour to the space expansion cluster. When all the panel where assembled and the runes where activated the structures were modest in size at two-meter sphere ships on the outside while the inside was massive at 10 km sphere divided 3 main inter- connected layers. Now they needed a power source and filling, both difficult tasks. The main energy source for each of the 12 ships was going to be a pair of zero-point generator alongside the ambient magic sinks clusters that covered to structure, more power that I should every need. The generators components could not be ordered due to there being existing that was right in ever the magical or no-magical worlds. The parts where all transfigured and fixed and enhanced with runes before assembling.

The filling of the ships turns out to be easer that I thought after finally got the modified vanishing cabinet runes and charms to finally work. This allow for pairs of quantum entangled portal to be created for the transport of Thousands of tons of rock, sand and soil that was dropped at a warehouse I was renting in Liverpool, then funnelled through the portal to the correct location in the ships interior allowing the creation the landscape for grassland, forests, rivers, islands and both fresh and salt water lakes. The installation of portals into, between and within the sphere now allowed for them to be sealed and phased out our dimension curating 12 linked pocket dimensions giving me nearly 1000 km2 of biome environment. The top and bottom of each of the sphere provided a large space to be filled with processing plants, manufacturing, storage and work shop space.

By the end of the end of the school year I had manage to complete the first section of my plan, a safe haven. Over the summer the project mover on to more additions to my safe heaven, first the installation of transport system that does not require an external portal, secondary the control room with an intelligent control and monitoring system that controls the rune clusters controlling everything for weather, gravity to the new transport system, third was the planting of both magical and non-magical species of plants. The last part of the project for the summer will extend into the next school term, the building of the temporal displacement engine would take up to winter holidays to build and integrate with the rune clusters on the structure. It works by randomly generating millions of quantum worm holes from quantum foam every second till it opens on in the right location, it then can change the temporal location on the exit wormhole. Once this is done the worm hole in enlarged for its use. This allow both travel and remove viewing to any place in anytime but the movement of time in given location could be speed up or slowed down. With this the for two months' normal hour in school when I'm in class the sphere ecosystems underwent massive execrated grown, one year inside the spheres for every five-hour outside.

Project year two

With the start of the next school year I decided to stop working in the chamber and use the labs and workshops in the upper layer of the spheres. The rune tattoo was modified to influence me to activate the remote transport into the sphere. with only the temporal displacement engine to work on I began my second planed project. Where my first project was a mega biome project my next was a nanotechnology one. The difficult with trying to build a working Nano bot weather for nanite manufacturing plant or biological repair is that they are so small. But with magic build one a meter across and then cover in rune clusters and shrink. The one will build two, the two will build four and so on. The work on the different Nano-bots would take to mid spring at least. The components would be small and incredibility complicated and control system would require a system similar to the haven spheres. The manufacturing nanites turn out much easier to finish and where ready my winter break. The magical siphon and zero-point energy generator would allow the Nano-bot to cast area charms and transfiguration on an atomic level, changing the atomic energy signature of a material instead of its physical appearance and properties allowing permeant transfiguration. I now had the ability to transfigure and build almost anything for repair and maintaining the heaven spheres to a build castle out of sand. The medical biological nanites did not get completed till just before spring holidays because they were more difficult to finish, the level of complexity was much grater as they had the ability to transfigure and repairing living tissue on the cellar and genetic level. The nanites in combination with an indestructible depositary contain the magical and digital storage of my genomic data, memories and soul ward that keeps my soul on this plan till my body is repaired have given my empathic memory, immortality, good health, immunity to poisons, memory and influencing charms. With the introductions of the nanites into my body I no longer had to remove my memories each night, the nanites simple shield any memories that needed protecting. The magic siphon in each nanite draws in magic form my environment for its use and storage, each stores can only hold 0.01 percent of a normal adult magical user but considering that there is on nanites for every cell in my body that gives me access to 700 billion times the magic of a normal magical user, considering the recharge time and my body's ability to channel the magic this still gives me 1000s of times a normal.

I've desired to spend the spring break in haven under a compressed time field, there was a few things I needed to learn and the last of my planned projects. I would only be gone from school for 12 hours but would have 6 mouths at my disposal. With my projects I had lean the theoretical and practical aspects of enchanting, maths, runes, transfiguration, charms, material science, Physics, Chemistry, Engineering, Nano science, botany and cell biology to masters and postgrad level but I had large gaps in my basic knowledge as well as their histories. The other subjects that where not needed for my projects like potions, astronomy, history, defence against the dark arts, etc. where around the same as the rest of my age group. This is what I decided to start working on over the next 6 months, with my photographic memory it should be as simple as reading the texts books and working through any practical aspects like brewing different potion groups. I decided to learn 5 new spells in defence and charms each day. The project was to build a quantum magical computers for true sentient AI, the building its self will be done with nanites in space enlarged indestructible sphere. The design will take months to complete, it will then be connecting it to a space and time remove viewer that will be able to collect data from millions of viewing windows. It was nearing the end of the last month that I finally completed the design and command the nanites to start construction, it should only take a few hours to finish. Alice was now a week old and developing at a phenomenal rate, her personality was being to form and she was developing her language ability. Her body was biological nanite construct of a magical human, later she would have access to magic to about the same level as myself. By the start of the next school year she should be able to blend in with the humans both magically and non-magical.

After the six mouth in haven I Had acheve most of the learning of any school subject to well above NEWT level, my schedule return to normal. Now that I have finished my main planned projects I would spend the next few weeks looking at what to do with my time, I had a list of part worked out projects that I could do next. This included things like The introduction of magical animal species into the ecosystems in the spheres, build a craft with protective and offensive capabilities, protective nanite suit with energy shielding. I also want to travel and learn some of the more obscure magical arts, I was really interested in the purer forms of magic like Psychokinesis, Astral projection, Empathy, energy manipulation and elemental powers. I have read some basic books but because of much of the magical worlds backward thinking many are seen as dark arts where only practiced in remote areas or in the past.

It was near the end of the academic year after the port key activated in the maze, when the fail safe system allowed my school self-full access to the memories to try and keep me safe. the reason that the cores reacted the way they did allow me to return safety back to Hogwarts was due to the power flux surge that it powered my spell with. My spell collided with Voldemort's killing cures over powered and redirected it causing the twin cores to interact. I then wand less summoned the poet key back to me allowing me to leave. My memories where augmented before I landed back at Hogwarts. I was still of the mind to trying to keep my life segmented and try to have some aspect of my life that was mine and not influenced to much by the dark lord or the grand white puppet master.


End file.
